Songs and Symmetry
by Soul and Kelzpoo
Summary: Kelly Star is the most antisocial third year at her high school. Her brother and friends don't know what to do. She won't talk at all. But then a new boy comes and he makes it his mission to get her to talk. Rated T for: Suiside/Self inflicted pain ((If you are the owner of the cover and do not wish for me to use the pic then please tell me and I will happily take it down!))
1. Chapter 1

Soul: OUR FIRST FAN FIC... Or well on that is... Any ways this one is by me!

Kelzpoo: yep

* * *

The girl took a long drag of her cigaret. Her long black messy hair hid some of her face. Her head phones on top volume. Any passer bay would be able to hear it loud and clear. That includes the boy that was passing her then. A boy with black hair and three white strips on the side walked past the girl. He gave her a confused glance than continued on his way. The girl didn't even see him. Or if she did she didn't show it. The bell was to ring in three minutes so she put out her cigaret and ran for class.

* * *

Soul: SO SORRY THE CHAPTER IS SO SHORT! But this was actually a dream I had so yeah lol :3

Kelzpoo: she already have five chapters put up on wattpad so were just gonna post them here!


	2. Chapter 2

Soul: wow hey look Kelzpoo what's that?! *points*

Kelzpoo: that my fabulous friend is a new chapter!

Soul: no way! It's Christmas all ready?!

* * *

"Class this is our new student Death The Kid." Mis. Watson smiled, a boy with black hair with three white strips on the side smiled. He had bright orange eyes. He wore a black shirt and jeans.

"Kid is fine." He said,

"Alright, Kid why not sit by Kelly. Kelly please raise your hand." No one moved, "Kelly!" Watson yelled, dark eyes looked from a dark black hoody. The girl in the hoody raised her hand and Kid went to sit by her.

"Hi my names Kid." He whispered to her trying to make a new friend. There was no reply. "So... Your names Kelly right?" He asked, again no answer.

"Don't try to get her to talk she hasn't for a year." Said a boy on the other side if Kid. He had spiky white hair and red eyes. The bell rand and Kid walked with the boy. "The names Soul." He gave a smile/smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

Kid sat at a table with others. "My names Maka!" Said a girl with light brown hair tide up in pig tails.

"I'm Liz and this is my little sister Patty." Said a girl with long blond hair as she pointed to a girl with shorter blond hair.

"I'm Tsubaki." Said a girl with long black(?) hair.

"IM BLACK*STAR!" Yelled one with crazy blue hair.

"I'm Blair." Smiled a girl with purple hair.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Kid."

"Kid? That's a weird name!" Black*Star said,

"Black*Star! That was rude!" Tsubaki said in soft anger.

"No it's fine. Kid is a weird name but the weirdest part is that's not even my full name." Kid laughed, "it's really Death The Kid. But people call me Kid. My dad calls me Kiddo. Which is sometimes super annoying in public." The others laughed. Then Kid noticed Kelly. The hooded girl that he sat by in his first class. Her hood was down and he realised she was the girl he had seen smoking when he first stepped on campus. He also realised that she had on glasses. But still like before her eyes were dark and lifeless looking.

"Hey! Kelly! Come sit with us!" Yelled Maka, Kelly looked over at them then looked down and away.

"Come on sis!" Said Black*Star, Kelly just kept on walking.

"What's up with her?" Kid asked them,

"Kelly is very antisocial." Liz said,

"But she wasn't always like that." Patty said after her sister.

"She use to have the brightest smile in all of school in middle school. Her laugh was so contagious. She never looked sad and she was so upbeat. But then..." Soul started,

"She stopped laughing as much in our first year of high school. Then her smile dimmed and then at the end of the first semester she just completely stopes talking, laughing, and smiling. She completely cut her self off from the rest of the world." Maka said sadly,

"I've tried to get her to confide in me but she won't talk to any of us." Black*Star said,

"She won't even talk to the guidance councelor." Tsubaki said,

"Do you have any idea why?" Kid asked,

"Not a clue." Liz said.

((Btw they are juniors and Blair is a Senior.))


	4. Chapter 4

Right. Left. Right. Left. Went the hair as Kelly bradded her brothers hair. Then the door bell rang. "I'll get it!" Black*Star said as he jumped up and ran to the door. Kelly just sat there with a blank face looking at the ground.

Black*Star opened the door to see Kid. "Hey Kid!"

"Hello Black*Star." Kid smiled, Black*Star led Kid to his room where Kelly still sat.

"Kelly?! What are you doing here?" Kid asked,

"She lives here dude. Kelly is my sister." Black*Star laughed, "She was bradding my hair." He laughed, "Kelly me and Kid are gonna study ok?" Kelly just nodded and left.

••*••

**BOOM! **Lightning flashed as rain pored. "Yeah it was suppose to rain today..." Kid said,

"Hey would you be ok with Kelly in here as we study?" Black*Star asked,

"Um... Sure." Black*Star got up and went into Kelly's bedroom. He stuck his hand under the bed and pulled Kelly out by her leg. He then picked her up in his arms and went back into his room. He sat on his bed by Kid with Kelly in his lap clinging to his shirt.

'She must be really scared of storms...' Kid thought at he looked at her. 'She my not confide in him but it looks like she still trusts them.'


End file.
